Fall To Pieces
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic to the song "Fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne.  John Cena/Randy Orton Please enjoy and review! .Warnings- Slash and Cursing BOY/BOY!


_~Song fic to the song "Fall to pieces" by Avril Lavigne. John Cena/Randy Orton. The miz is not in this one(I'm so sorry Mikey) and that kills me…I miss him! But I didn't use the whole song either, sorry about that. Please enjoy and review!~_

_**Song- Fall To Pieces By Avril Lavigne**_

_**Pairing-Cenna/Orton**_

_**Warnings- Slash and Cursing BOY/BOY!**_

**I Looked Away**

**Then I Looked Back At You**

**You Try To Say**

**Things That You Can't Undo**

**If I Had My Way**

**I'd Never Get Over You**

**Today**

Randy sighed and turned his head away, John was looking at him expectantly. John and Randy had just had another fight; they had been fighting a lot lately and now they were at their breaking point. John had just hit home into Randy's heart. What he had said just kept playing back over and over again in John's head.

"_I don't give a flying fuck John! Your never here your always with her!" Randy snarled._

"_Come on Randy, she's my wife I have to spend time with her. Just because I won't divorce my wife doesn't mean I don't love you." John attempted to reason._

"_Bullshit! So what is people become suspicious if you love me you would be here!" Randy yelled out._

"_Fine then!" John had just lost his temper. "If this is hurting you so fucking much then Randy maybe you should fucking leave me the hell alone! I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you!" Right when the words left his mouth he instantly regretted it seeing as how Randy's face fell and tears found their way down his face._

"_I-Is that what you r-really want then John….you want me g-gone?" Randy whimpered_

Randy looked back at John, his face starting to sting because of the salty tears. John's mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Randy turned his back to John.

"Look…I'll be back to get my things later." Randy said quietly

And with that Randy walked out the door, leaving John all alone.

**And I Don't Want To Fall To Pieces**

**I Just Want To Sit And Stare At You**

**I Don't Want To Talk About It**

**And I Don't Want A Conversation**

**I Just Want To Cry In Front Of You**

**I Don't Want To Talk About It**

**Cause' I'm In Love With You**

After 3 hours of sitting in an empty house John was tired of it and he was determined to at least try and get Randy back no matter what the cost. John got his keys and headed out to Randy's house.

John knocked on Randy's door. 3 minutes late Randy opened the door looking down and depressed. When Randy saw John he immediately tried to slam the door shut but before he could John stuck his foot in the door. John got a hold of the door and wretched it open.

"Randy please, I just want to talk with you. " John stared intensly into Randy's eyes.

"N-no." Randy whimpered. "I don't want to talk about it….I-I just….I want you." By now tears were cascading down Randy's face.

**You're The Only One**

**I'll Be With Till' The End**

**When I Come Undone**

**You Bring Me Back Again**

**Back Under The Stars**

**Back Into Your Arms**

John sighed and gently pushed Randy back into the house and stepped in his self. John put his arms around Randy's waist and pulled him close. By now it was getting dark out and Randy still haden't stopped crying.

"Wh-what happened John…wh-why did you stop l-loving me? Randy asked tearfully.

"Baby…." John felt his heart break a little. "Baby…I love you with all my heart. I didn't mean what I said I was just mad. I wouldn't let you go even if you wanted me to." John kissed Randy's forehead.

**And I Don't Want To Fall To Pieces**

**I Just Want To Sit And Stare At You**

**I Don't Want To Talk About It**

**And I Don't Want A Conversation**

**I Just Want To Cry In Front Of You**

**I Don't Want To Talk About It**

**Cause' I'm In Love With You**

Randy looked up at John through tear blurred eyes. Randy then laid his head on John's chest and just listened to his heart beat. Randy took John's hand and led him to his bed room, when there he sat John on the bed and sat in his lap.

John put his arms back around Randy and kissed the junction between his neck and shoulder.

**Wanna Know Why You Are**

**Wanna Know Where To Start**

**I Wanna Know What This Means**

**Wanna Know How You Feel**

**Wanna Know What Is Real**

**I Wanna Know Everything**

**Everything!**

That night John and Randy had a big heart to heart talk. Afterwards they were stronger than ever.


End file.
